


gentle to the eye and skin

by childoffantasy



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, No Sex, Rope Bondage, Soft Dom Eskel, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoffantasy/pseuds/childoffantasy
Summary: Ropes are a beautifully gentle way to drop, in Jaskier’s opinion. Especially with Eskel, who is strong enough to move Jaskier’s limbs where he wants them, all Jaskier has to do is sit and enjoy the feeling.Eskel ties Jaskier up and drops him into subspace.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 24
Kudos: 183





	gentle to the eye and skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rise by sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623563) by [violaceum_vitellina_viridis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaceum_vitellina_viridis/pseuds/violaceum_vitellina_viridis). 



> So I am once again writing companions to my friends' fics instead of actually working on my behemoth WIPs. Rip my quarantine project tbh. Anyway. 
> 
> violaceum_vitellina_viridis wrote some porn with Jaskier tied up and already floating and I was like "Aw but I wanna read about Eskel tying Jaskier up" and well. Write the fic you want to see in the world. I didn't crank this one out in 4 hours but I'm back to work now so 2 days is just how it goes.

The ropes are a soft blue as gentle to the eye as they are on his skin. Eskel said once the blue ones remind him of Jaskier, which is exactly the sort of sweet thing he says sometimes that make the space inside Jaskier’s rib cage feel so full like the only thing to do is to lean against Eskel and hide the soppy grin on his face. Jaskier can feel the same bubble of feeling swell as Eskel’s big, gentle hands move him where he wants him.

Eskel is good at this. He drapes rope across Jaskier’s torso confidently, working systematically and checking each loop for tightness as he goes. He doesn’t waste time touching Jaskier just to touch or teasing to rile him up, but the incidental touches have Jaskier’s skin fizzing even where the ropes aren’t. Getting Jaskier desperate isn’t the point, not yet, but he’s basking in Eskel’s single-minded attention nonetheless. Jaskier can’t get enough of skin-to-skin contact with his lover in general, but something about the closeness of being bound, the way the focus is on the ropes, not him but at the same time entirely on him makes the touch all the sweeter.

Ropes are a beautifully gentle way to drop, in Jaskier’s opinion. Especially with Eskel, who is strong enough to move Jaskier’s limbs where he wants them, all Jaskier has to do is sit and enjoy the feeling. There’s no pain, no struggle, not even the driving desperation of denied arousal. Jaskier gets to sit quietly under the attentions of a gorgeous man, get touched sometimes, and make exactly no decisions.

That’s the best part, really. Jaskier knows himself, he overthinks, he’s always mulling over some poetry and daydreaming about latest thing he read and worrying about whether everyone he talked to today liked him. He’s got to try and keep his career on track and remember to reach out to his friends and make sure his apartment is livable. Sometimes it feels like his brain is tying itself into knots trying to weigh up all the decisions he has to make in a day but here and now he gets to turn all of that off. The only knots that matter are the ones Eskel is laying against his skin. The world has shrunk down to Jaskier and Eskel and the rope between the two of them. Jaskier doesn’t even have to decide where to sit and when to move, Eskel will do that for him.

It’s mostly a silent process, Eskel speaking once in a while to check with Jaskier that nothing is too tight or digging in weirdly. He’s good about phrasing it as a yes or no question so that Jaskier doesn’t even have to think about what to say. The checking in is nice in its own way. It keeps Jaskier from getting into his head, he gets occasional reminders that all he’s here to do is feel. This time is probably the quietest Jaskier ever gets, he doesn’t need to impress anyone with his words, and there’s no way he can say the wrong thing if all he says is “yes” or “no”. There’s no second-guessing sentences the moment they drop from his lips. Jaskier can’t always relax into being quiet and calm like this but handing control over to Eskel helps.

They’ve been here for at least 20 minutes by now, and Eskel is still working his way across Jaskier’s torso. His arms are behind his back, lashed together, and from there the ropes pass up over his shoulders, and crisscross his chest. Eskel has avoided Jaskier’s neck and nipples with the rope, though his collarbones are framed elegantly, as is his bellybutton. The placement of the rope is as much decorative as it is immobilizing, and it’s the sort of not-teasing that becomes a tease in itself. Because no attention has been given to any of Jaskier’s most sensitive places, the rest of his skin feels each touch so much more intensely. At long last Eskel ties off the last knot near where Jaskier’s torso becomes his hips, and he reaches out to stroke Jaskier’s hair affectionately for a moment. Jaskier sighs out a breath and relaxes into the bonds.

A contemplative look later and Eskel takes Jaskier by the elbows to stand him up from the bed. Jaskier makes a quizzical expression that only lasts for a moment, he’s not down deep yet but there’s plenty of reasons Eskel could want him to stand or move around and all of them are good.

Eskel sits on the bed in Jaskier’s place and lowers Jaskier to kneel at his feet on a pillow Jaskier didn’t notice being placed. “Just sit there for a moment little bird, you’re doing well for me already.” Jaskier doesn’t squirm no matter how much he wants to at the way Eskel’s voice rumbles right through him and is rewarded with a broad palm on the back of his neck, guiding him to press his face into the side of Eskel’s thigh. Eskel’s hand lifts and Jaskier stays where he’s put, letting Eskel take his weight and enjoying the uncomplicated touch. Another moment and those warm fingers are carding through Jaskier’s hair, making him shiver as the feeling slips down his spine.

This is another part of the surrender, being still and quiet and calm without the ropes to direct Jaskier’s focus. Jaskier was already relaxed, but he notices vaguely he’s starting to float for real now. He doesn’t even have any particular urge to nuzzle Eskel’s leg or press into the hand in his hair. Soon enough the thought wanders off, and nothing else in particular appears to replace it. When he’s not down here, Jaskier occasionally wonders what his submission looks like from the outside, what sort of things Eskel cues on to know when the world goes soft around the edges for Jaskier and his thoughts finally, finally switch off, but here and now his own appearance is the last thing on his mind.

Before Jaskier’s feet can start to fall asleep, Eskel urges him up again, guiding and supporting with a hand on the nape of his neck, his elbow, his hip. This time he leans Jaskier back against a stack of pillows, carefully arranged so he doesn’t put any uncomfortable pressure on the arms behind his back. Eskel checks in once again, this time making sure Jaskier’s legs aren’t cramping or sore before the ropes bind them in place. He’s patient with Jaskier’s slow response. At this point the ropes are as much a formality as anything else. Right now Jaskier has no intention whatsoever to move anywhere he’s not put. That will change soon enough when Eskel switches the focus from gentling Jaskier to teasing him, and the ropes will keep Jaskier from moving unintentionally, but that is not the game they are playing yet.

Confirmation given that Jaskier’s legs are good to move forward, Eskel starts with the right. Heel is brought to meet thigh, the knee shifted out of the way so Eskel can see what he’s doing and rope is slowly, methodically, gently looped in place and secured. The soft, hazy place Jaskier is inhabiting glows warmly under the ministrations, assisted by the praise Eskel has started murmuring in between checking the tension of every loop of rope.

Eskel touches him more now than he did while doing the ropes on his torso and Jaskier can’t move physically but metaphorically he turns toward the contact like a flower to the sun. The touches still aren’t particularly suggestive but the fact that Eskel’s hands are on his thigh at all has Jaskier’s body responding nonetheless. He doesn’t move, still doesn’t want to, but a flush begins to rise on his face and chest.

One leg completely immobilised, Eskel moves to Jaskier’s other leg and repeats the process while Jaskier’s breathing gradually speeds. Time has long ago ceased to mean anything to Jaskier, it could have been 5 minutes or 50 spent on each leg, all that matters is that Eskel’s hands haven’t stopped working and haven’t stopped setting sparks to Jaskier’s skin with each touch. A few more passes of rope and tied knots and Jaskier is wrapped up like a present before Eskel, the blue of the ropes graceful against pale skin and emphasizing the colour of wide eyes.

Now that the last ropes have been set, there’s no longer any need for Jaskier to remain verbal, and Eskel lets himself start teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [childoffantasy](http://childoffantasy.tumblr.com) on tumblr, come talk to me!


End file.
